


The Show Must Go On

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Crowley's gonna rise, Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), WHY THE FRICK DO PEOPLE LIKE THIS???!, im gonna regret this one day but whatever, yup it's that type of fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-26 06:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Crowley's in a good mood today... Eh, it's probably nothing.Aziraphale thinks otherwise.





	The Show Must Go On

**Author's Note:**

> this fic could be seen as a second part of Crazy Little Thing Called Love if you want it to. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy!  
:)

* * *

Aziraphale was dusting his books and sighed, the task was getting tedious. He put the duster away and simply miracled everything clean and dust-free. 

(He's been making way more miracles than usual ever since his side had gotten off his back.) 

"Ah, much better." He said to himself, feeling contented with the sudden lack of dust everywhere he looked. The door suddenly slammed open and a figure swaggered in. Aziraphale figured that since he was sure that he had locked the door, the being was either an agent of Heaven (or Hell) or Crowley. It was most likely the latter as the last time he checked, agents of Heaven don't swagger. The Principality rolled his eyes in a very un-angelic manner. Crowley always had a flair for the dramatics.

"Angel!" Crowley called out. The demon spotted him and a grin flitted across his face. "We're goin' out. Anywhere you wanna go, I'll even drive slow this time." Crowley seemed relaxed, but if one was to take a closer look, they would probably see that his grin was there solely to make his trembling jaw less noticeable. They would also probably notice that his hands were stuffed in his pockets to prevent the angel in front of him from noticing that they were shaking slightly in fear of rejection. Of course, the angel didn't notice. 

"You're in a good mood today," Aziraphale stated, pausing to think of the cause, one idea had come up and he gasped, "You didn't hit anyone on your way here, did you?"

"What? No! No, just woke up feelin' like doing some 'good deeds' today."

Aziraphale nodded slowly out of suspicion. "What did you do this time?" 

Crowley's smile got even wider than before. "Mm... I _may have_ been involved with a snake escaping from its container-thingy at the zoo, and also _perhaps _a bird taking a poo on the manager's newly-bought shirt... Anyways, enough of this, get into the car."

Crowley headed outside and slipped into the Bentley, beginning to tap his foot. Aziraphale sputtered for a moment but made his way into the car, albeit reluctantly. Crowley gave him a satisfied smirk and Aziraphale said, "How is letting a snake loose in the zoo and ruining a shirt supposed to be good?" 

Crowley shrugged and replied, "Eh, everyone who was there had refunds, and the manager was an arse. He was yelling at a girl for dropping her ice-cream orsomethinglikethat..." A dark look flickered across the demon's face for a brief moment.

"Anyways, where'd you like to go? I haven't got all day, you know." Aziraphale sighed and settled for a park. Crowley's expression lightened up and put his foot on the gas pedal, speeding off to St. James Park, despite Aziraphale explicitly telling him to take his time.

* * *

The Bentley screeched to a halt, taking the last parking spot that miraculously hasn't been taken yet.

"I thought you said that we were going to a park," The sentence left the angel's mouth more as a question than a statement. 

"Yes, well... need to pick up some stuff 'fore we reach there. Need anything, angel?"

The two man-shaped beings were standing in front of a convenience store that has been around for the past thirty years. Crowley should know, he's been going there for the last thirteen of them. (Mostly to do some 'evil' things, like breaking the cash register, or setting the fire alarm off, or even exploding a bag of crisps.) 

"Mm..." Aziraphale considered for a second, "I'll just come along and see what's in store."

Crowley hummed in agreement and sauntered in. Aziraphale followed, only to realise that Crowley was holding the door for him. 

_What on Earth is he up to now?_ thought the Principality as he entered the store.

The clerk was around seventeen years old. She was chewing on some gum and had earbuds on. She hadn't looked up to acknowledge the customers. Crowley was having a mental debate on whether to make her phone run out of juice within the next two minutes or make it shut down out of nowhere, and causing it to be unable to connect to any Wifi signals in the future. He figured that the latter was a little more extreme, so he went with it.

Aziraphale was staring at the assortment of muffins they had on display in distaste. They looked _nothing_ like ones that were made with love as they had advertised. He shook his head, no longer able to stand the sight of those _monstrosities_. He looked around for his other half, finally finding him staring at a pack of plastic cups, clearly deep in thought. 

He tapped the demon's shoulder. "Um... Love? I'm going back inside the car-"

Crowley frowned at the cups as if they had offended him in some way. Aziraphale pursed his lips and sighed. Crowley turned to look at the angel as if he hadn't noticed him there. "Hm? Oh! Right, d'you wanna leave now? I could always miracle the stuff that I needed."

Aziraphale shook his head, mouthing 'no'. Crowley nodded and grabbed the pack, saying, "okay then... this'll only take a second." 

The bell by the door dinged and a group of rowdy teens waltzed in, soon followed by a seemingly grumpy old man. Aziraphale left the shop and sat in the passenger's seat of the Bentley. He looked through the window to see that Crowley was now eyeing a can of soup. The angel figured that this might take a while and decided to sift through the CDs that he had found in the glove department.

_Bebop... Bebop... More bebop... Aha! How about some Tchaikovsky... I've always known that Crowley had a soft spot for classical music_, Aziraphale thought triumphantly as he inserted the disk and pressed Play. 

He was then greeted by a vaguely familiar bass. "Oh dear," was all he could slip in before the VERY familiar voice of Freddy Mercury came in. He sat there waiting for Crowley.

Tchaikovsky's "Another One Bites the Dust" ended, leaving the angel with a moment of silence: Well, before the next song started to play. It was one of Tchaikovsky's greatest works. (Obviously, if it wasn't, it wouldn't have made it into the "The Best of Tchaikovsky" disk.) Aziraphale sat through it. When "Radio Gaga" ended, the next song came up.

Then the next, and then the next. It went on like that for a while.

Aziraphale groaned as another song came up. It has been twenty-five minutes. He got out of the car and "Bohemian Rhapsody" immediately switched to the line 'fastidious and precise'. He glared at the car before gently closing the door.

He opened the door and saw Crowley thumping his foot impatiently, standing in line behind the group of teens. One dude, wearing a striped shirt with its right sleeve slightly crumpled, was holding up the queue, leaning against the counter and trying to converse with the girl at the cash register.

"So, my parents aren't home tonight, and I know that you won't be having any plans for the rest of the weekend..." The boy leaned in and waggled his eyebrows smirking, clearly trying to entice the girl. She simply rolled her eyes as if she was starting to get tired of the arsehole.

Aziraphale frowned. If this was how people courted nowadays, then he had a feeling that sooner or later the human race would probably die out due to the lack of reproduction.

Crowley cleared his throat and grabbed the young man's shoulder. "She said no three times already, and she's right you know, excuse my French, but you _are_ a dickhead. So if you'd excuse me, some of us are trying to purchase itemsss."Crowley blessed under his breath at his badly concealed hiss.

The man sneered and straightened his posture, puffing out his chest as his friends were watching in the background, egging him on. "You don't scare me," he had said, sending a flirtatious wink at the girl, who simply groaned and covered her face with her hands.

* * *

Crowley slung his free arm around Aziraphale, smiling giddily. In his other hand, he was holding a bag full of items that were given to him free by the grateful teen. The man was currently being carried away by his friends, having been knocked out with a bloody nose from the punch that had been delivered by the demon. The bag soon turned into a basket as the angel and the demon made their way to the car. 

Crowley snapped his fingers and the basket was now in the back. Aziraphale could still feel the positivity radiate off the demon even after all the events that had happened. He must've been really positive, as Aziraphale has never felt such positivity come from a being before. Well, he _was_ a demon.

Aziraphale's head snapped in the demon's direction as Crowley began to cough a little. He finally stopped and cleared his throat. " 'M fine," he muttered when he felt the angel's worried gaze upon him. The positivity was like a beacon right now. Aziraphale was beginning to doubt that it was positivity that he was really sensing. It was probably Grace. But demons didn't have God's Grace so it couldn't be. 

"Oh, right. Before I forget..." Crowley waved his hand with an extra flourish. A disk appeared in his hand and he slotted it in. 

The delightful sound of Beethoven began to fill the car. Aziraphale could feel the love coming off of Crowley and he grinned. Oh, how he wished that Crowley was an angel so that he too could feel the love that Aziraphale felt for him.

* * *

The music stopped abruptly as Crowley switched the player off. He had parked the car earlier and had also just shifted slightly in his seat to reach the backseats and get the basket. 

He swung the basket as he walked, holding Aziraphale's hand. Aziraphale asked, "What do you need a basket for, dear?" Crowley muttered something that sounded a little like you'll see. 

They picked a bench and Aziraphale's eyes widened in realisation. "The ducks!" he exclaimed. He could see Crowley squinting through the glasses. "What about the ducks? Or are you just paraphrasing me?" He waggled his eyebrows goofily as he said the last part. 

Aziraphale groaned in frustration. "No, I meant that we forgot the bread for the ducks!" 

Crowley simply grinned and held back a laugh. He reached into the basket and produced a bag containing a loaf of bread. Aziraphale felt the 'positivity' spike to a whole new level. "C'mon, angel, we haven't got all day," said the demon as he made his way to the railing and held out the bag above the water, looking as if he was about to drop it in. Passerby gawked at him. 

Aziraphale rushed up to Crowley's side and snatched the bag away, managing to make Crowley exclaim an ow. "Give me that, thee foul fiend."

* * *

Crowley was making his way to throw the plastic bottle that he had found laying around in the middle of the walkway into the bin. He stopped in his tracks when he heard a sound. It sounded like crying. He simply shrugged and snapped the bottle away, looking around for the source of the sound.

He didn't have to look far. 

* * *

Aziraphale finally emptied the contents of the bag, or in other words, the remaining crumbs. It seems as if Crowley had 'ditched him'. Aziraphale had never really understood the phrase; he just didn't see how leaving people behind has anything to do with a narrow channel dug at the side of a field that's used to hold water. 

He frowned. Crowley wouldn't leave him to entertain himself unless something important came up. He was sure of this. He began to try to sense Crowley. (Well, not Crowley per se, but more like the beam of energy he could feel from the demon on that particular day.)

He made sure that he took the basket with him as he began to make his way to Crowley.

"Oh, that wily serpent!"

* * *

Crowley knelt to face the little girl who had been crying recently. 

"So, you're crying 'cause you've lost your stuffed animal?" Crowley was perplexed.

The child nodded and added, still sniffing slightly, "Hid name was Ralph. Dad said that it was short for Raphael."

Crowley tensed slightly at the mention of the name. He got up and gave her a half-hearted smile. " Imma go and look for 'im, stay here and um... Wait for your mom to get you."

He patted the girl's shoulder and suddenly heard a voice come from behind him.

"Oh, is she your daughter? You look so alike!"

Crowley turned around and squinted at the figure who had just said that. She was a middle-aged woman who looked like she was looking for the next big thing to gossip about. Crowley simply groaned. She was making things more complicated. If he were to leave the child behind, the woman would most likely to say something, but if he were to take the kid with him, her mom might not be able to find her. He would've thought that the lady was a spawn of the devil. 

Suddenly, it clicked. He snapped his fingers and the lady's facial expression turned blank and she walked away. (Into a pond. But he didn't know that yet.) The kid would've screamed if it weren't for the minor miracle that he had just performed to make it seem like the lady was waving goodbye. 

Crowley left the kid behind and went to a popsicle stand to get a treat. He was bored, waiting in line behind a man who couldn't decide what flavor he wanted. Even though there were only three. 

Crowley's head snapped up the second he caught sight of what seems to be a name tag somewhere underneath a bench. He was stuck. He had two choices: get the stuffed animal now, but lose 10 minutes of his eternal life from the waiting in line, or to stay in line and hope that the animal was still there when he went to get it. 

* * *

Aziraphale smiled and sidled up next to Crowley as he was waiting impatiently in line. 

"Crowley, whatever are you doing here? I thought that you've left me."

Crowley brightened up at the angel's presence and said, "Angel! Thank go-" he coughed and continued, "you're here. Look, I need you to go somefing for me." He pointed at the bench behind them. "Ya' see the stuffed toy there? Yeah, I need you to get it for me." 

Aziraphale looked at him questionably but did as he asked, setting the basket onto the ground as he did so. Crowley was finally in the front of the line. 

"Mm... make it one strawberry and vanilla... please," Crowley added the last part hastily.

Aziraphale came up to him and handed him the rabbit. 

Crowley paid the dude with a wad of cash and simply said, "Keep the change." 

The angel and the demon made their way to the little girl and did Aziraphale asked, "Whyever do you want a stuffed rabbit?"

Crowley simply shrugged and muttered yet another you'll see. It was another moment that they came to sight.

A fairly young lady was crying and hugging the child, muttering something about never letting her about her sight ever again. People were staring at them. Some quietly judging them.

Crowley snapped and hollered, "What're ya' all lookin at? Keep a move on it! _Yes, I know that I'm being rude, angel. Please don't interrupt me. _"

He walked up to the lady and smiled. "Hello ma'am, I believe that this belongs to your daughter over there? "

He held out the bunny. "Ohmygod! Thankyousomuchsir! How can I repay you?" The young lady exclaimed. 

The demon simply shrugged, ignoring the angel behind him who was smiling widely at the act of _kindness_. He handed the lady the slowly melting vanilla-flavored ice-cream and said, "You can start by being nicer to everyone or whatever. Just don't lose her again."

The lady thanked him once again and left, holding onto the girl's hand tightly.

Crowley smirked and unwrapped his popsicle and licked it.

Immediately he fell to the ground and broke out into a coughing fit.

* * *

Aziraphale's eyes widened and he looked around for help. Crowley gagged and tried to gasp for air. His sight started to get blurry, and he started to grow limp.

Aziraphale simply held onto Crowley as if it was the end of the world. 

People were starting to gather around him. Some worried ones called for an ambulance. 

Crowley coughed one final cough. It was weak but what had come out along with it was startling. A single black feather with gold specks coated in what looked like black blood. 

A high pitched shriek came from someone in the crowd. Crowley simply spits onto the floor, trying to get rid of the rest of the black substance. He raised his head and saw everyone. With what was left of his strength, he miracled them all gone. Aziraphale simply sighed and settled down. Nobody was in sight.

Crowley was breathing heavily and he got up, picking up the dropped popsicle. He sighed and miracled it clean. It didn't work.

Instead, the flavored ice simply disappeared. "What the-" Crowley squinted at the small print engraved into the stick before he let out a mangled scream and tossed the stick at Aziraphale's direction. Aziraphale bent over to pick it up.

_Congratulations <strike>Rapha</strike> Crowley, you're one of us now._

_ (Don't blow it.)_

_ -G_

Holy fuckwaffles.

* * *

Crowley was hunched over sitting on the bench with the basket by his side. He was breathing slowly. He sniffed slightly and mumbled, "All I wanted was to give Zira a surprise. But can I do it? Nooo... She just comes in and says, 'Oh look, why not make his life any harder. Let's get him to join the fucking Archangels once again..."

"Um... Crowley, are you okay? Wait, what surprise?" Crowley jumped at the sound of the Principality's voice. He snarled. Well, it ended up looking more like a pout, but it's the thought that counts. 

Aziraphale sighed. Crowley was in one of his moods as always.

"I just don't see why out of all times that she decided to un-fell me, she picks only now. I mean, we've literally saved the world." The moody angel muttered.

Aziraphale got up and stood in front of the not-demon. 

"Angel, what're you doin?"

Aziraphale smiled at him softly and let his wings out. 

They were still as white as ever, and in the moonlight, it seemed to have an angelic glow. "Let out your wings dear, I would like to see them," said the Principality.

Crowley groaned in protest but got up anyway. He let out his wings too.

"Gah!" 

The addition of two more pairs of wings almost made the former demon fall backward. He'd somehow forgotten that he used to have three pairs of wings.

He was barely caught by his other half, who had pulled him back up with so much force that they'd nearly crashed into each other. They both giggled and held onto each other slightly. 

Aziraphale bit his lip a little and reached out his hand to remove the glasses off of Crowley's face. He took in a sharp breath.

The former demon's eyes were now a golden-ish colour. 

"What's wrong with my eyes? Wait..." 

Crowley let go of Zira and turned into a snake. He soon turned back to his previous form. 

"Just a heads up, Angel. Just 'cause I'm an Archangel now, doesn't mean I'm gonna stop being a wily serpent. Or a foul fiend. Or perhaps even a bit of a b--"

He'd stop talking as Aziraphale pressed his lips against the other's to shut him up. It was short but sweet. The kind of kiss that Aziraphale thinks that everyone should have had at least once.

They embraced each other and exhaled simultaneously. 

"Gabriel's gonna find out." Crowley's voice was slightly muffled by Aziraphale's coat. 

"Mhm."

But the two angels didn't care. They simply stood like that for a few more moments. Celestial beings in each other's arms, with their wings wrapping around each other.

* * *

They were lying down on the grass. It was getting late but neither of them paid attention to the time. They spent the rest of the night looking at the stars like some lovesick teens. The basket was left unopened on the bench. 

After a while, the two beings left, hand in hand. 

* * *

"Mm... Still don't understand why."

"Why what?"

"Y'know. Why she decided to un-fell me."

"Easy, it was because you were extraordinarily kind today."

"Oh, shut up!"

"I know, dear. I love me too."

"how humble... Ow!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> ps. Yes, Crowley DID try to surprise Aziraphale with a picnic.  
(But he of course, didn't prepare that much. And he'd also forgotten entirely about the picnic. Whelp, better luck next time.)


End file.
